


Working Title Sorry (Zikwon)

by ukwonova



Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Highschool AU, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, i cant write, maybe smut if i can figure out how to write that, this is smthn idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukwonova/pseuds/ukwonova
Summary: highschool auits going somewhere i think





	Working Title Sorry (Zikwon)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im not a writer at all but the zikwon tag is lacking fics so i felt the need to contribute.  
> some notes: ik jiho's moms last name is not Woo but since im a dirty american i changed it to avoid confusion.  
> Some attempts at korean honorifics will be made but if they are wrong i apologize.  
> not beta-ed so yay mistakes  
> please remember i cant write  
> also hopefully the chapters will get longer i swear ill try

Yukwon stood in front of the Woo house ringing the doorbell over and over again.

Finally, the door opened to reveal Jiho's mother looking annoyed. She glanced down and saw Yukwon standing there with his signature angelic smile and her expression changed to one of amusement and softness. 

"Hello Yukwon-a. Can I help you?" she asked with a pleasant smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Woo," Yukwon replied. "Can Jiho come over and play?" 

Mrs. Woo nodded, "Of course he can. Let me call him." She leaned back into the house and called up the stairs, "Jiho! Come downstairs! Yukwon-a is here!"

Yukwon heard a door open on the second floor and fast footsteps running down the stairs. In a quick moment, Jiho was standing next to his mom, beaming widely at Yukwon.

"Kwonnie!" he said excitedly and hugged him. Yukwon hugged him back with the same enthusiasm. Jiho's mom expression was a little strained but she quickly regained her composure.

"Jiho, go over to Yukwon's house and play for a bit. But be home by dinner time, ok love?" Jiho nodded up at his mom who went back inside and closed the door. Jiho turned back to Yukwon and smiled again.

Yukwon grabbed Jiho's hand and started pulling him down the porch steps, towards his house. 

"I got some new videogames, Jiho-ya," Yukwon said excitedly. Jiho whooped and they set off towards Yukwon's house which was down the block, holding hands and bouncing excitedly.

They had only gone a few steps when a pair of boys rode by them on their bikes. It was Jaehyo and Minhyuk, the neighborhood bullies. Though they were the same age as Yukwon and Jiho, they were a lot taller and bigger than the pair.

"Jiho and Yukwon sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they chanted as they pedaled alongside Jiho and Yukwon.

"Shut up!" Yukwon yelled shaking his tiny 10 year old fist at them.

"My dad said that boys that hold hands are faggots," Minhyuk snickered. Jaehyo laughed as well and they sped down the street laughing and yelling faggot the whole way.

"Whatever," Yukwon said. "Who cares what they think, right?" he asked Jiho.

Jiho, who had been silent the whole time, looked and gave Yukwon a weak smile. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Who cares?" 

They continued walking down the street, Yukwon smiling the whole time, even when Jiho let go of his hand and stuffed his hands in his pockets.


End file.
